the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Glory of Civilization as a Scarf
The Glory of Civilization as a Scarf is the former national anthem of Animalia under the rule of Mechanikat. It could even be described as an "illusional" song because much of the lyrics in the song are false. Tun The song's tune comes from the old national anthem of Iraq under the rule of Saddam Hussein, Ardulfurataini Watan otherwise translated as "The Land of the Two Rivers." The tune is also used for the former anthem of Tyrannia under the rule of Grigori: The Land of the Hyena. Lyrics A homeland extends wing over horizons And wears the glory of civilization as a scarf Blessed be allies of Mechanikat A Fatherland of glorious tolerance (repeat) This homeland is made of flame and splendor, And pride unmatched by the highest heaven. *repeat* It is a mountain that rises above the tops of Europe And a plain that embodies our pride Red is inherent in us, and Cat R. Waul is ours And because of the glory of our background History itself radiates with light And it is we alone who possess the anger of the sword When we forged the mains of Europe into revolution And bore the flag of history as ideology When we forged the mains of Europe into revolution And bore the flag of history as ideology Since Shere Khan and Scar charged into battle And Scarface covered it with spears! *instrumental* (A homeland...) We swear by sword and the speech of pride And the firing of rifles when in duty *repeat* We are the wall of its limitless range And the roarings of animals in days of war We inherited might from our neighbors And the Animalian nature and pride Glorify well Mechanikat and the Junta We have risen, oh sun set, The children are filled with laughter and love And firmness that cruised for animals their way The children are filled with laughter and love And firmness that cruised for animals their way O you who is leading his people to supreme elevation Make of the horizons our battlefields! *instrumental* (A homeland...) Company of Prince John, you pride of lions Oh pinnacle of pride and of inherited glory *repeat* Advance, like terror, to a certain victory And destroy the time of Mufasa in our land! We are a generation who give all and toil to the utmost Oh expanse of glory, we have returned anew To a nation that we build with unyielding determination And each martyr follows the footsteps of a former one Our nation is filled with pride and vigor And the comrades build fortresses of glory Our nation is filled with pride and vigor And the comrades build fortresses of glory May you remain forever our leader Mechanikat And be as suns that turn night into day! *instrumental* (A homeland...) Use in Animalia The Glory of Civilization as a Scarf replaces the former national anthem of Animalia and is used under the rule of Mechanikat. The song is first played on the radio and the chorus is often played during state visits though this is very rare owing to Mechanikat not making any visits. Following the fall of Mechanikat, the anthem was banned and its tune and lyrics are now outlawed in Animalia with some exceptions such as educational use. The penalty for public usage of the former anthem is up to four years imprisonment. Category:Songs Category:Music